The present invention relates to an adjustable frame connector for erecting the frame of a temporary structure, such as a tent.
When temporary structures, such as tents, are erected, a frame is first assembled from a plurality of tubular poles joined together by inserting the ends of the poles into tubular pole connectors and locking them in place with set screws. The connectors typically have three or four tubular legs or sleeves adapted to receive the ends of the tubular poles, ail of the legs being at a fixed angle to each other. Vertical tubular poles (leg poles) are removably attached to a first type connector located at their upper ends, the first type connectors also being removably attached to horizontal tubular poles (eave poles) to form the side walls and end walls. Upwardly angled tubular poles (rafter poles) are removably attached at their lower ends to the first type connectors joining the tubular leg poles and tubular eave poles, and removably attached at their upper ends to a second type connector removably joining the tubular horizontal poles (ridge poles) that form the ridge.
Since the legs of such prior art connectors are at a fixed angle to each other, a large number of connectors of differing configurations must be inventoried by those renting or selling tents to accommodate different tent configurations and sizes.